Presently, a multifunction digital copying machine called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) can perform copying, printing, scanning, and facsimile communication. In addition, scanned image data can be stored in an internal hard disk (HDD), and a host computer in a remote place can read and acquire the stored data and can also store data in the HDD.
When, however, a host computer in a remote place remotely controls an image processing apparatus such as an MFP, this host computer can read and acquire data in the apparatus by only simple password authentication. Therefore, there was possibility that the data might be read or acquired by other users who knew accidentally the password.